Back to Memory
by DramaGeek2010
Summary: When Edward left Bella, she begins to have dreams, that she doesn't understand. Full summery inside.
1. Prologue

When Edward left Bella, she begins to have dreams, that she doesn't understand. Soon, Bella finds out she's not who she thinks she is, and she reenters a world she ran from years before. She finds out the past she left behind isn't what she remembers, and it begins to haunt her in more then just her dreams, but in reality as well.

* * *

Prologue

Six months. It had been six months since Edward left. Six months since my heart had been broken. Six months of nightmares. Six months of fear. Six months of Jacob Black. And six months of these things, these memories or dreams, whatever they were.

It had started when I had started hanging out with Jacob after Edward had left me. Recently, I found out that he was a werewolf, of more accurately shape shifter.

I had been having these visions of something.

"_Miss Granger," the old man said, "the Ministry has issued a warrant for your arrest. They say you have illegally obtained magic."_

"_We knew this was coming, Professor," the frizzy hair girl replied._

"_I will send you somewhere safe. I have a friend that specializes in hiding people. I will send you to him and he will alter your memories and hide you somewhere."_

_A man stood in the shadows in front of the girl._

"_Albus said that you would be given you memories back when it is safe," the man said._

"_Yes," the girl replied._

"_I will keep you somewhere close, my family even."_

"_If that would be easier."_

_The girl took a deep breath and looked at the man._

"_Let's get this over with."_

_The man stepped out of the shadows drawing a wand._

_Phil._

I lunged for the phone, dialing my mom's number.

"Hi honey," she said.

"Is Phil there?" I asked rudely.

"Here he is."

"Hay, Bella," he said.

"Who am I?"

"You're remembering, then. Do what I tell you. It is very important. Tell, Charlie that you decided that Florida would be better for you right now. Pack all you're belongings, say good-bye to your friends, and be ready when we get there. We will be there in three days."

"We?"

"Renee and I. we will explain when we get you home."

I drove down to La Push and said good-bye to Jacob and the pack. They were really my only friend at the moment. I withdrew from school and went home. Phil and Mom were waiting on me. They drove me to the airport.

Phil pulled out his wand and muttered, "Obliviate maxima."

"Honey," my mom said, "your visions were your memories. We are your guardians. We'll give you your memories back and send you back to England."

All I could be is stare at her in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 1 The Triumphant Return

Chapter 1

The Triumphant Return

I walked toward the school. My style had changed while I was in hiding. What used to be the perfect school-girl uniform, was black skinny jeans, knee high black leather boots, a tight red long sleeve shirt, a black fedora, and a thin black coat. The coat was made of velvet. It fell to my knees and the sleeves reached my elbow. My once frizzy brown hair was sleek and shiny. It fell down my back in delicate waves.

"Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore said when I entered the school. "You're arrival has been long awaited. Thank you for taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. You will be brilliant."

"I hear the Death Eaters are still at large after all these years," I stated.

"Yes, we have arrested them many times, but most of them have enough money to bribe their way out of a conviction."

"Malfoy is the head?"

"We can't even find anything to pin on him. He, we fear, may become the next Dark Lord. His skills at escaping notice are extraordinary."

"May I continue the work I started before I left?"

"I was able to locate the September stone, then we will be done."

"The July stone mentioned the equinox and solstice stones. Are they of any importance?"

"We will not know until your translations are complete."

"Of course, sir."

"You are no longer a student here, Miss Granger. Please call me Albus."

"Only if you call me Hermione," I said smiling.

"As you wish, Hermione."

* * *

I sat in my office looking at the stone translations. They were in order by the months. I sat back remembering what they were.

Each month on the full moon the stones, when soaked in water, would reveal runes. Most of them I understood, but there were some that could have a variety of meanings. I would need to wait until I had all the translations to be sure. Ten times I had been out during the full moon, and each time I knew I was pushing my luck.

The stones were said to reveal a legend when fully translated. I didn't want to look at the translations yet. It had been to long for me to remember what they said. I gathered the translations up without looking at them and put them in the cabinet.

I had to think about lessons now; the student would be arriving in a matter of days.

* * *

The first years had been sorted and the new teachers, me included, had been introduced. Albus continued to stand long past the time he usually started the feast.

"We have some new students this year," he said.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and five people walked in. they walked with a slow gait, much unlike them. Their eyes were a pale golden color, freshly hunted. Was he insane? I knew they weren't dangerous, but did he know what he was getting himself into if they were found out? Why did he bring the Cullens to Hogwarts? He didn't know about me did he?

Edward was very uncharacteristically sad, along with Alice and Emmett. Rosalie looked slightly uncomfortable, and Jasper had his usual pained look on his face. They were placed in Gryffindor and sat at the table.

I turned to Professor Flitwick and began discussing if anticharms existed.

* * *

My first class of the day, fifth year, Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was going to be hell. Not only would I have to contend with the purebloods but the vampires as well.

I walked to the front of the room. The Gryffindor side fell silent while the Slytherins carried on their conversation. I arranged m papers on my desk and stood there for a minute, knowing they wouldn't quiet down.

"Silence," I yelled.

The class did so and the Slytherins looked somewhat fearful.

"This year will not be lie other years," I told them. "I believe that you need to be prepared for your OWLs. Let's get a few things out of the way first. I don't care what house you are in or who the hell you are. Everyone is equal. I don't care what your blood status is.

"Now, in my years at this school, we had many variations of teachers. There was Professor Quierlle in my first year and, while I agree with some of his teaching methods, I have an uncontrollable bias toward him.

"In my second year, Professor Lockhart who was a complete fraud. He is now in St. Mungo's after being hit with a memory charm.

"My third year, we had Professor Lupin, who was by far the best teacher I had while I was here."

"To bad he was a werewolf," one of the Slytherins commented.

"What makes you think I care that he was a werewolf? They are misunderstood being that deserve more credit than we give them. The only one that doesn't apply to is Fenrir Greyback, who is a flat out monster.

"In my fourth year, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. Well, we were supposed to anyway. The only problem was the fact that a Death Eater was impersonating him all year.

"Fifth year Professor Umbridge. Don't even get me started on her.

"Sixth year, Severus Snape. I can honestly say he knew what he was doing but I never liked his style of teaching.

"So, now-"

"Professor," Alice said, "what about your seventh year?"

"I wasn't at school. I was helping Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. This year we will be jumping into the harder, more dangerous part of the class. We will start with understanding what some people call dark creatures, werewolves and vampires."

The Cullens looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Now, who can tell me a characteristic of a vampire?"

"They can't go out in the sun."

Edward suppressed a chuckle unsuccessfully.

"Do you have something to add? Mr.-"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen. I was merely laughing at the obviousness of the response. Who doesn't know that vampires can't go out in the sun?"

"Do you have a characteristic of a vampire to share?"

"Nothing that everyone in the room doesn't already know."

"In the future, if you don't have anything productive to add, shut up," I snapped.

"Of course, Professor."

"Since no one seems to want to add anything, fill out these so I know what we need to cover."

I passed out the papers. After fifteen minutes, I recollected them and dismissed the class. I began to reorganize my desk with my back to the classroom itself. When I turned around, Edward and Alice were standing there.

"Neither of you know the three ways to destroy vampire," I said. "You only got one, burning."

"That's the only way to destroy them," Edward said, "but you already know that, don't you Bella?"

"You must have the wrong girl. My name is Hermione Granger."

"You can't change your smell, Bella."

I pointed my wand at the door, and it slammed shut. I, then, pointed my wand at the ceiling making the room soundproof.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not that person.

"I called Charlie. At first, I thought he was trying to get me to leave you alone when he said he didn't know who you were. Now, I'm not so sure."

"What happened to you, Bella?" Alice asked.

"You want to know what happened? I was going to be arrested, so I went into hiding. I went to a friend of Albus's for help, Phil. He and Renee temporarily took my memories, giving me memories of Charlie and Renee as my parents. They gave Charlie and the entire town of Forks, Washington memories of me when I was little. They sent me there to keep me safe. Then you leave and I started remembering this life. I come back. Phil and Renee wipe the memories of Forks, so no one remembers I was there or that I even exist."

"You aren't the same."

"Of course I'm not. I know who I was, what happened to me, what I did."

"What happened to you?"

"I was in a war. People I cared about died in front of me. Sirius Black, Molly Weasley, Gabriella Delecour, Ginny Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, Percy Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley. And that just the people closest to me, the deaths that hurt the most. I have killed people, people who didn't even know what they were doing, that had no control over their actions."

I was crying by now and my near screaming voice shook.

"I saw them fall, die. I hear their screams at night, their voices. I hear Molly's pleas for her daughter's life. I have nightmares every night of seeing Voldemort possess people.

"The worst thing about it is that _I_ killed Molly and Ginny. Voldemort possessed _me_. He used _me_ to kill them. Molly was begging _me_ to spare her daughter's life. I fought as hard as I could. There would have been others if I hadn't fought. I killed Molly first, while her family watched, then Ginny. They actually thought I had changed sides until I forced him out of me. That's when he tried to make me change sides. He said he liked the way I had killed his followers without remorse. He didn't even care that I was a Mudblood.

"That's when I ran. I ran away from him, away from them. I found his little pet snake and destroyed it with the basilisk fang. Then I took the fang, I told Voldemort I wanted to join him. I said that in front of everyone, my friends, my enemies. He gave me his mark and, as he did so, I stabbed him with the fang. Now, I'm stuck with a reminder of my past life."

I rubbed my forearm.

"I thought it would be a necessary sacrifice. Now, I can't make myself understand why I did it. I have to live with the mark that identified his chosen, his inner circle. I will forever have the mark of a Death Eater, the people I fight to destroy."

* * *

**A/N Sorry people. That's where I end. I hope you like the story so far. Review please. I love reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2 Vamps at Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Vamps at Hogwarts

Edward

We ran through the woods, racing as we hunted. We were headed back to Hogwarts. Carlisle's friend was the headmaster, and he wanted us to come back to school. At first, we were worried about the fact that it had only been sixty years, but Albus assured us that we'd be fine. There were few of the teachers who were there the first time. Albus was as well as Minerva McGonagall, Flitwick, and, of course, the ghosts.

Alice had taken the liberty of packing for us. Albus took our belongings with him and we went hunting. We wanted to be safe because of the number of people we would be around.

* * *

We arrived at the school just before sunset, before the train. We waited in the forest, while the day wore on. We heard hooves running toward us. We were surrounded by the centaur herd.

"Stand down," the leader said.

I stepped forward and took his forearm in greeting.

"Bane," I said, "it has been too long. Carlisle sends his greeting."

"I assume you are still vegetarians."

"Of course, and you herd is still safe. You are not on our diet."

"What does that mean?" a young female asked.

"Please, forgive my daughter," Bane said. "She is still young and does not understand the human way of speech."

"What I ment was that you are too human to be part of our diet, Cairn," I explained.

She looked at me in shock and suspicion.

"What are you?"

"We are vampires, vegetarian vampires."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"For some, it might be. We only drink the blood of animals and like before we will stay out of this forest."

"Our treaty still stands," Bane said. "Any of you kill one of our herd, they will be put to death."

I nodded and took his forearm again. The herd departed.

"How many treaties have you made?" Jasper asked.

"A fair few, but most are to keep their individual species safe, not like with the La Push wolves, who protect humans."

* * *

We walked into the Great Hall to be sorted into our houses. Emmett, Rosalie, and I already knew we would be put into Gryffindor.

"The coven has grown," Minerva whispered to Albus.

"Yes," he replied, "Alice and Jasper are the newest to their coven. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can influence emothions."

"An empathy?"

"Yes, his gift is rather amazing."

We were all sorted into Gryffindor because they are the most understanding. I started to listen tot the teachers out of curiosity. There was four I couldn't read. I expected them to be the older members of the staff. One was Albus, one Minerva; one was a younger man with greasy black hair and a long nose.

The last was a young girl. She couldn't be more than twenty-five. She had long brown hair under a black fedora.

_Was she glaring at me?_

She turned and began to talk to Flitwick. I caught Alice's thoughts wondering about her, too.

* * *

Minerva handed us our schedules the next morning. We had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing. The teacher was the young brunet. We walked into class and took our seats.

The door at the back of the room crashed open. The Gryffindor side of the room fell silent while the Slytherind continued to talk. The woman swept down the isle and I cought her scent. I couldn't be.

_Bella?_ We all thought at the same time.

Alice threw me a questioning look.

_Can you read her?_ she asked.

I shock my head slightly.

"Silence!" she yelled.

The Slytherins fell silent, and she smiled.

"This year will not be like other years," she told us. "I believe that you need to be prepared for your OWLs. Let's get a few things out of the way first. I don't care what house you are in or who the hell you are. Everyone is equal. I don't care what your blood status is.

"Now, in my years at this school, we had many variations of teachers. There was Professor Quierlle in my first year and, while I agree with some of his teaching methods, I have an uncontrollable bias toward him.

"In my second year, Professor Lockhart who was a complete fraud. He is now in St. Mungo's after being hit with a memory charm.

"My third year, we had Professor Lupin, who was by far the best teacher I had while I was here."

"To bad he was a werewolf," one of the Slytherins commented.

"What makes you think I care that he was a werewolf? They are misunderstood being that deserve more credit than we give them. The only one that doesn't apply to is Fenrir Greyback, who is a flat out monster.

"In my fourth year, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody. Well, we were supposed to anyway. The only problem was the fact that a Death Eater was impersonating him all year.

"Fifth year Professor Umbridge. Don't even get me started on her.

"Sixth year, Severus Snape. I can honestly say he knew what he was doing but I never liked his style of teaching.

"So, now-"

"Professor," Alice said, "what about your seventh year?"

"I wasn't at school. I was helping Harry Potter defeat Voldemort.

"This year we will be jumping into the harder, more dangerous part of the class. We will start with understanding what some people call dark creatures, werewolves and vampires."

We shifted slightly in our seats. We after all were vampires.

"Now, who can tell me a characteristic of a vampire?"

"They can't go out in the sun."

I suppressed a chuckle unsuccessfully.

"Do you have something to add? Mr.-"

"Cullen, Edward Cullen. I was merely laughing at the obviousness of the response. Who doesn't know that vampires can't go out in the sun?"

"Do you have a characteristic of a vampire to share?"

"Nothing that everyone in the room doesn't already know."

"In the future, if you don't have anything productive to add, shut up," she snapped.

"Of course, Professor."

"Since no one seems to want to add anything, fill out these so I know what we need to cover."

She passed out the papers. After fifteen minutes, she recollected them and dismissed the class. She turned her back to the classroom and organized her desk. When she turned around, she saw Alice and I standing there.


	4. Chapter 3 Midnight Meeting

Chapter 3

Midnight Meeting

Hermione

They looked at me, pity in their eyes. I was sitting on my desk, shaking as I relived the memories. Renee and Phil didn't know why I was running, the real reason.

"The warrant for my arrest was just a way of getting a hold of me. They, the Death Eaters, controlled the Ministry. They wanted me dead. They probably would have tortured me first. I would have 'disappeared' like so many before me."

Alice pulled me into a hug against her cold body. I collapsed into sobs and sank into her chest. She stroked my hair letting me cry. I had never told anyone my story. No one wanted to know. No one cared that I was once in the golden trio. Harry and Ron hadn't even sent me and owl since I reentered our world. I had Voldemort's mark. Everyone knew. I was just as famous as Harry now.

Edward stood there saying nothing, doing nothing.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered before leaving the room.

My class started to filter in. I flicked my wand, and the papers flew onto their desks. The chalk wrote, "Fill out the papers on your desk."

Alice and I walked into my office and a collapsed into tears again. She pulled me onto her lap and tried to calm me down. After a half hour, I was calmed down and controlled. I walked into the classroom and started class.

* * *

The first full moon of the year drew closer. I started getting nervous. I wasn't sure my luck would hold up for one more full moon. I'd been out eleven times and hadn't run into any werewolves, but this time I'd be closer to home. And this time, I had more then just werewolves to worry about. This time I knew there was a psychopathic vampire who was hunting me.

After my fifth year class, Jasper walked up to me after the room had cleared.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You're very nervous."

"It's nothing." I replied. "I'll be fine."

He gave me an unsure look before sending me a wave of calm.

"Thanks, Jasper."

He smiled and left the room.

* * *

After dinner, I left the castle and took the portkey to the location of the stone. The moon rose as I found the stone, which turned out to be a wall this time. I pulled out a quill, ink, and parchment, sprayed water on the stone and began to translate the runes.

I heard something behind me and I spun around, wand drawn. Edward was behind me, my wand inches from his face.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," he replied, smiling. "What would I be doing out in the woods? Think about it."

I lowered my wand and turned back to my work.

"What are _you_ doing in the woods-"

"It's not against the law."

"-alone-"

"I can take care of myself."

"-on the full moon?"

"I've had worse."

"Do you enjoy being in danger?"

"I'm not the helpless little girl you knew in Forks, Edward."

I stopped writing and looked at him.

"I'm a witch. I've been in a war, and I have the mark to prove it."

I turned back to the stone wall.

"Come on, Bella," he said trailing his fingers down my back.

A burning sensation followed his touch, but I didn't show it. He brushed the back of my neck and I unsuccessfully tried not to shiver. He chuckled. He turned me around and looked into my eyes.

_Why did he have to be so damn hot?_

He moved toward me and captured my lips.

_Pull away._ My head screamed, but my body wasn't listening. He pulled me against him.

"I'm sorry for leaving," he said giving me a chance to breath. "Am I forgiven?"

I just leaned in and kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I allowed him to deepen the kiss.

"Wait," I said, "I have to finish this."

"I'll write," he offered. "You dictate."

We spent the next few hours translating the runes. I'd go through and put them in the proper sequence later. The full moon disappeared behind the trees as we finished. Edward spun me around and kissed me again. He smiled at me.

"So, the lion fell in love with the dragon," I said.

He gave me a questioning look.

"I'm not the defenseless little lamb I was in Forks," I explained, and he smiled.

"So, I'm the dragon?"

"It fits you better then a lion anyways."

"Then, let's get the lioness back to the castle."

He scooped me into his arms and began to run. I leaned into his chest. I must have fallen asleep because I woke when he asked for the password to my chambers. I gave it and he carried me in. He set me down, and I walked over to the couch.

"Do you still watch me at night?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, smiling his dazzling smile.

He sat down next to me and we began to talk, again.

* * *

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I remembered the night before and smiled. I felt cool breath against the back of my neck, and I opened my eyes. I was in bed and I rolled over. Edward smiled at me.

"Good morning, Professor," he said.

He pulled me against him and kissed me. I pulled away, thinking.

"I don't think Dumbledore will like us being together."

"I don't care," he said, kissing me again.

His tongue slipped into my mouth as our breath mingled together. He pulled away this time and walked away from me. He saw my face as I sat up. He was instantly behind me.

"I'll be back, soon," he said against my neck as he kissed it.

There was a knock at the door, and he disappeared. I got up and opened the door. Snape stood before me, smiling menacingly.

"You were not at breakfast this morning," he observed. "I was worried that you got hurt last night on your trip into the unknown."

"I got back late," I said. "I decided to sleep in. It is a Saturday, but thank you for your concern."

I shut the door in his face. I walked back to my bed and sat down on the end. Edward appeared in front of me and smiled. He stepped toward me at vampire speed, and kissed me. I shifted up the bed without breaking the kiss. I fell onto the mattress, and Edward leaned over me. His icy hands found the hem of my shirt, and I shivered as he brushed my skin. He kissed my neck as I caught my breath. I felt his hand splayed against my stomach, and I lost coherent thought. He unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it down my arms.

_Great. He wasn't controlled either._

I unbuttoned his shirt, and he froze as I ran my hands over his chest. He let me slip his shirt off his arms and held me against him, continuing to kiss me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." I replied.


	5. Chapter 4 Christmas Day

**A/N I know there are some time differences. I mean come on I'm the one who figured out how old each of the Harry Potter characters are in the books and what year it was. So to keep everything straight, this chapter is taking place Christmas 2008. Okay, now that that's out of the way, here's the chapter. ******

Chapter 4

Christmas Day

The next few months came and went with no problem. Like in Forks, Edward would watch me as I slept. I became a habit. Classes continued. I taught the fifth, sixth, and seventh years about vampires for three months, and no one figured out the Cullens were vampires.

Christmas break was a few days away, and the students were getting ready to leave. We teachers were trying to get any tests done and homework graded. It was a stressful week. Jasper usually spent a few minutes with me every couple of hour just to keep me calm.

After the last class of term, the Cullens walked into my classroom.

"Hermione," Edward said, "we need to talk to you."

"We want you to spend Christmas with us," Alice stated.

"Yes," Jasper agreed, "You need to weeks to really de-stress, not have me taking care of it every two hours."

"And Carlisle and Esme want to meet you," Emmett continued.

"We haven't told them that you are Bella, yet," Edward explained. "They'll figure it out once you get there. Your scent is hard to forget."

"That would be nice," I said.

* * *

Three days later, we were walking up to the Cullen house. I was nervous to see Carlisle and Esme again.

Esme ran out of the house and hugged each of her kids, Carlisle did the same.

"You must be Hermione," Carlisle said. "We've heard a lot about you."

"Not everything," I stated.

Esme hugged me and pulled away in surprise.

"Bella?"

"Like I said, not everything."

Edward led me into the living room. The family sat around me as I explained my life to them. Edward and Alice were there for moral support, being the only ones who had heard my story before. Esme's face held a look of horror through my story, but I stayed calm. I think Jasper had something to do with it.

After I was done with my story, Esme pulled me into a tight hug.

* * *

Christmas morning was on us almost instantly. I went out with Alice to get the rest of the family presents. On Christmas Eve, I went out with Edward and got six different things for Alice and rapped them. I didn't decide which one I was going to give her so she wouldn't see it.

Alice pranced into Edward's room and woke me up. I grabbed one of the presents form the pile and walked down the stairs. I threw Alice her present, knowing she'd catch it. She opened the gift and pulled out a crystal dragon. She squealed in delight and surprise.

"How did you get around her vision?" Carlisle asked.

"I got her six different things, rapped them, and stuck them in a pile. I grabbed one on the way down so I didn't know which one she was getting."

"That would work."

Alice handed he her gift. I opened it and wasn't surprised by the fact that it was clothes, a lot of clothes, and hats. Jasper thought he'd be funny and got me a box of one hundred stress balls. I pulled on out and threw it at him. He was nice and let it hit him. Rosalie got me a ton of books, Muggle and Magical. I opened Emmett's present and pulled out a kaleidoscope. I saw the triple W on the side and smiled.

"I am not looking in that," I said, throwing it to Emmett.

"Why?" he asked lifting it to his face.

In a puff of smoke, a fist punched Emmett in the face from within the kaleidoscope. I was on the floor laughing hysterically.

"How'd you know it'd do that?"

"The triple W. It means Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I know the owners." I stopped laughing. "Owner."

"But how did you know it would punch me?"

"I had a run in with the prototype. When they first moved out, they left some of their stuff behind. A punching telescope was in the box."

I smiled at the memory, how much I had wanted to kill them.

Edward handed me his gift. I opened it and found music on an eighty gig ipod. He pulled the ipod out of my hand and led me to the garage. He covered my eyes and had Emmett pull the sheet off the car.

He uncovered my eyes, and I saw a car in front of me. It was a sleek silver color with a red interior. There was enough room for the driver and the passenger. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"It's a 2010 Mercedes-Benz SLR Stirling Moss," Edward said. "It's from all of us."

He held the keys in front of my face.

"Anything I should know about?" I asked.

"It won't be release for another few months. It goes zero the one hundred kilometers per hour in under four seconds. Its top speed is two hundred seventeen miles per hour."

I grabbed the keys out of his hand and jumped over the door into the car.

"You coming?" I asked Edward.

He got in the car and said, "Who are you and what have you done with Bella?"

"I'm Hermione Granger. Bella never existed."

I carefully backed out of the garage.

"Now," he said, "When you-"

I threw the car into drive and floored the accelerator. I heard him laugh next to me as I sped down the road. After a few minutes, the road came to an end.

"Okay, Hermione, stop the car."

I slammed the brakes and threw the steering wheel to the left. The car spun, and I hit the accelerator. I slowed as I reached the driveway. I pulled the car into the garage and got out.

"That is a nice car," I said.

Edward slowly got out of the car and reached for the keys. I jerked them away.

"That's my car, honey."

"She's definitely not Bella anymore," he said.

"Come on, Edward,' Emmett said. "She can't be that bad."

"You try riding with her."

I walked back to the car as Emmett got in the passenger seat. Edward leaned in and whispered, "The same thing you did to me."

I smiled, and he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, Em," Edward said, "hundred bucks says you can't stand her driving."

"I'll take that bet."

I slowly pulled out of the driveway onto the road. I stopped and looked at Emmett.

"You're sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"There's nothing you can do, 'Mione."

I slammed the accelerator to the floor and shot forward. We came to the end of the road. I pulled a three-sixty and threw the car into reverse. I drove full speed backwards, turned the wheel to the right, and shifted in drive. I pulled into the garage and looked at Emmett. His eyes were wide.

"You are not Bella," Emmett stated.

The family burst into laughter, and Alice ran over and hugged me.

* * *

**A/N Pictures of Hermione's car are in my profile. Please Review. :)**


	6. Chapter 5 Trust Issues

Chapter 5

Trust Issues

Hermione

The rest of Christmas break was pure heaven. It wasn't at all awkward like I thought it would be. Carlisle and Esme were glad to have me back in the family. We returned two days before the rest of the school because I was a teacher. The day to return came far too quickly.

I walked into my office and jumped when I saw someone standing there.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, hugging me.

I half heartedly hugged him back. He gave me a questioning look.

"You completely ignored me for the past eight months," I said, answering his unasked question.

"Ron and I have been tailing some Death Eaters. They have been gathering followers. We think they have some vampires helping them, but we can't be sure. We'll send a letter when you're needed."

"You're not sure if you can trust me. I willingly took his mark, so you can't be sure."

He didn't say anything, but I knew I was right.

"I have to live with this reminder, Harry. You have no idea how nice it was to not remember any of this war. Even within the school I'm followed by sideways glances, whispers. It drives me crazy."

"Hermione, I trust you."

"You're doing a hell of a job showing it."

"Hermione-"

"Get out. Send a bloody note when you need me. Just remember who I was before I took his mark. If they do have vampires, you'll need me."

Four months later

It was now the end of April. I was getting my fifth and seventh years ready for their OWLs and NEWTs. I would spend my evenings grading papers with the help of the Cullens. Then, we would sit by the fire and talk. I would go to my regular meetings with Albus, and kept my classes in line.

I walked into the fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. We were reviewing dragons, and would be for the next week. I smiled at Alice as she bounced in her seat. She loved my classes and regularly informed me of that fact. I guess it was nice to have someone teach you something you didn't know.

"The Hungarian Horntail," I began, "is a species-"

I was cut off by a small pillar of fire appearing over my desk. A small roll of parchment dropped out, and I scooped it up.

In Harry's writing it said: They have gathered. We need you now. Harry.

I reread the note over and over again.

"Professor?" Emmett said.

"Class dismissed," I said. "Alice, come here."

She walked up to my desk. I scribbled a note to Albus and handed it to her. She left the room as I rushed into my office. Edward followed.

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"It's too dangerous for you," I told him.

"That's my line," he replied with a laugh.

Another flame appeared, dropping another note.

_They have a vampire. She has bright red hair. I think she's been creating more. Harry_

"You're coming," I said turning to Edward, "all of you."

"Something tells me, I wasn't what convinced you."

I showed him the note, and he snarled. The rest of the family walked in.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, feeling Edward's anger.

"The Death Eater's have Victoria, and she might be making a newborn army."

All of them snarled.

"Dumbledore's going to call Carlisle," Alice said. "He won't get here in time."

"We have to go now," I said, and they nodded.

I pulled out the note and activated the portkey. We appeared in a forest moments later.

"That way," Edward said, pointing to my left.

"You should wait here. They can recognize vampires. They won't take lightly to you."

I walked into Harry and Ron's camp. Harry ran over and hugged me. Ron completely ignored me.

"There's the vampire," Harry said.

I turned and saw her. Victoria.

"How long has she been here?" I asked.

"Two days."

"Have you seen any other vampires?"

"No."

"Then we might be safe for the next day."

"Why?"

"The transformation takes three days to complete."

"She's looking at us," Ron observed.

"I'll take care of her," I said.

"Don't get killed," Ron said, not completely meaning it.

I walked away from camp for about ten minutes. I stepped into a clearing and saw Victoria.

"Well," she said, "they said I would be up against a powerful witch. I wasn't expecting her to be you, Bella."


	7. Chapter 6 The Battle Begins

Chapter 6

The Battle Begins

_I walked away from camp for about ten minutes. I stepped into a clearing and saw Victoria._

"_Well," she said, "they said I would be up against a powerful witch. I wasn't expecting her to be you, Bella." _

"Oh, save your breath, Victoria."

"I can't say I'm disappointed. I do still want to kill you. I thought Edward abandoned you. You still smell like him.

She stepped toward me. The wind changed, and she stopped. The Cullens stepped into the clearing and walked up beside me. Edward snarled at her.

"So you _do_ still care about her, Edward. Good. I can still take her from you."

He dove at her, and they disappeared.

"They're going back to the Death Eater camp," Alice said. "Let's go."

"See you there," I said, dissapperating.

I appeared in the Death Eater camp while curses flew around. Victoria and Edward emerged from the trees followed by the rest of the Cullens.

"More of them?" Ron cried.

I was suddenly pinned to a tree by Alice and an Avada Kadavra curse flew passed where I had been.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Alice pulled me around to avoid another curse.

"You are a danger magnet," she hissed.

Six Death Eaters stood around Jasper, and Alice ran to help him. I stunned three Death Eaters and Fenrir Greyback. Suddenly, I was pinned to the ground, and my wand was knocked out of my hand. Victoria smiled evilly.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ron yelled.

"Keep them away!" I cried, knowing one of the Cullens would understand.

Victoria pushed my shoulders, and I felt my left collar bone break. I screamed in pain as stars danced across my vision.

"Edward can't save you, Bella," she hissed in my ear.

My vision blurred, as I felt her break some of my ribs. She put pressure on my legs, and I think they broke, but I couldn't tell, because I was in so much pain already. My vision cleared, and I saw Alice and Rosalie holding back Harry and Ron. She grabbed my arm and looked at the scar James had given me.

"James got so close."

She twisted my arm, and it snapped. There was more unfelt pain.

"You're the reason my James is dead, little Bella. They destroyed him because of you, you little bitch."

"He tried to kill me. Can you blame them?"

I smelled smoke and felt her icy hand against my neck.

"Well, I guess we're even then," Victoria whispered, "mate for mate."

Her weight left me as I lost consciousness.

* * *

Harry

The pixy vampire held me back as I saw the red-head torture Hermione. The blond chick held back Ron, as he fought against her grasp.

"You're the reason my James is dead, little Bella," the red-head shrieked. "They destroyed him because of you, you little bitch."

_Bella?_

"He tried to kill me," Hermione whispered. "Can you blame them?"

A huge fire erupted in the center of the camp. The vampire's hand was at Hermione's throat, and she whispered something I couldn't hear. The three boys walked next to the red-head.

_To watch Hermione die._ I thought.

One of them snarled, and they pulled the red-head off Hermione toward the fire.

"Please, stay here," the pixy vamp said to me.

She was kneeling by Hermione in a second. She pushed Hermione's hair off her face. When I looked at the boys, they were ripping the red-head apart and throwing her into the fire.

"Oh my god," Pixy said. "Edward, no just Edward. Sorry, Em, Jazz."

The vampire that had snarled at me earlier rushed over.

"She's losing a lot of blood, Edward. We have to get her to Carlisle, now."

Edward scooped Hermione into his arms easily and walked toward the edge of the clearing.

"You're going to kill her," I said angrily.

"Not if I can help it," Edward replied and disappeared.

The other four vampires followed behind them.


	8. Chapter 7 Whose Choice

Chapter 7

Whose Choice

Jasper

We headed back to Hogwarts. Within a half hour, we walked into the hospital wing.

"Everyone will know about us soon," Alice said.

The doors to the hospital wing burst open, and the boys brought anger in with them.

"What the hell are you vampires doing to Hermione?" the boy with glasses yelled.

I tried to calm the down.

"She is still unconscious and we're fighting to keep her stable," Carlisle explained to them and us at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. You've met my family. I am a doctor. Edward explained what happened."

He looked at his watch, counting her heart rate.

"For proper introductions, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward."

They were calm now, thank god.

* * *

Edward

I smiled as Jasper relaxed.

_What the hell is going on? What was with the red-head?_ Harry thought.

I growled as her thought about Victoria. He moved away from me.

"Sorry," I said, "We should probably explain ourselves."

"You think?" Ron snapped.

"You are right in saying we are vampires. We are not like others of our kind. We do not drink human blood. We rely on animal blood to survive. When Hermione was sent to Forks, she met us. A long story short, she met James and Victoria. James attacks her, and I protest her, starting his hunting game. We destroy him. I left when I felt I was a danger to her. She remembers who she was and comes back here. Albus asked us to come back here, after fifty-seven years. If we hadn't been asked to return, we would have left after we found her here. Victoria was James' mate."

_What does that have to do with anything?_ Harry thought.

"Did you honestly not hear her?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You get used to the fact the Edward can read minds," Emmett said.

"Victoria blamed Hermione for James."

I contemplated telling them the 'mate for mate' philosophy.

_Don't do it, Edward._ Alice warned.

"Where am I?" Hermione said, finally waking up.

* * *

Alice

I rushed to Hermione's side and kissed her forehead.

"We told them some about us," I said. "They'll tell the entire school."

She took a deep breath and hissed in pain. Esme rubbed her arm.

"Hey, Esme, Carlisle," Hermione said, "how long have you guys been here?"

"A few hours," Esme replied.

She looked at Harry and Ron.

"You guys should get some sleep," she said.

"And leave you alone with seven vampires?" Harry said, harshly.

"They won't hurt me. I spent Christmas with them. The only danger I'm in is shopping overload when it comes to Alice."

She smiled at me when she said this.

I froze as a saw Hermione coughing and blood in her hand.

I jumped up.

"Em, Jazz, get the out of here, now."

Carlisle walked over, looking worried, and Hermione coughed, my vision becoming reality. Emmett and Jasper pulled Harry and Ron out of the wing followed by Rosalie and Esme. I turned to Edward.

"No," he said, hearing what I was going to say.

"She's _la tio cantante_ for God sake, Edward."

I was yelling in his face. I was fare passed pissed off. He always said how much he loved her, but he refused to change her when _she_ wanted it. It wasn't his choice, not anymore. It was her choice, and she had made that decision clear a long time ago.

"I never planed to outlive her. I'll see her in death."

"Your philosophy if that we go to hell for being what we are. She won't be. I don't feel like being destroyed just to see her. She's my sister, now, Edward. She's dying."

"I will not damn her to hell, because I couldn't keep her human."

"Fine! I will!"

I ran over to Hermione and bit her neck and wrists carefully.

"Alice," she whispered through the pain.

"I'm right here, Hermione," I assured her. "I won't leave your side."

I perched on the bed holding her against me. It was going to be a long three days.

"You can let them in now, boys, but Jazzy keep them calm."

The four boys walked in. Jasper came over and kissed me.

"They heard everything you and Edward said," he whispered.

"Who in the school didn't?"


	9. Chapter 8 The Awakening

Chapter 8

The Awakening

Alice

I sat holding Hermione against me as she thrashed in pain. The rest of the family was out hunting. Harry and Ron had fallen asleep in the chairs by Hermione's bed last night. Now they were sitting, looking wary.

A house elf named Dobby had brought them food, but had kept his distance from me. Harry was the first to speak.

"What did the red-head-"

"Her name was Victoria," I told him.

"What did Victoria mean when she said, 'James got so close.'?"

"Remember what Edward told you. That James was hunting Bella. Well, James kidnapped Renee, or so she thought. She went to a ballet studio, and James was there. He started to torture her because part of his game was trying to get Edward to come after him. he wasn't thinking that Edward would get there before he had killed her. They started fighting before Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and I got there. James ended up biting her, and Edward lost control and started to rip him the shreds, as we got there. I ran over to Bella and saw the blood. I called Carlisle over, and he got Edward. Emmett and Jasper pulled him away from Edward and Bella. That's when I saw her changing into one of us, but Edward didn't want that to happen. He asked Carlisle his option. They were let her change or suck the venom out of her body. That's what Edward did. I almost lost control, so I helped Em and Jazz burn James. Edward saved Bella from our way of life, but she never forgave him for it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She always told us that she wanted this life. She wanted to be one of us. She wanted to be part of our fa-"

I abruptly stopped. I saw Hermione standing over Ron's dead body as I struggled to protect Harry. I was alone, and she had finished changing. I swore loudly.

"Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could.

There was no change in the future. He couldn't here me, or he was too far away. I jumped off the bed.

"Get out," I ordered.

"No," Ron said standing.

"Stupid humans."

I shoved them toward the corner and stood in front of them. I heard her heartbeat stop. Her eyes opened, and she sat up.

"Alice," she said smiling, "thank you."

She was hugging me seconds later. Edward and the family ran in.

"I heard you scream," Jasper said.

"I guess I was focusing on if Edward heard me," I replied as he hugged me against him.

"I still can't read you," Edward said to Hermione.

"Good," she replied, "I'm glad. I can keep my thought to myself."

She leaned in and kissed him. Our family wasn't at all surprised. Emmett whistled and Rosalie smacked him in the head. Harry and Ron looked livid.

"You're choosing a bloody leech over me?" Ron yelled.

They broke from their kiss, and Hermione turned. Edward rapped his arms around her. He wasn't trying to restrain her; it was more of an embrace.

* * *

Hermione

"He drinks blood for God sake, Hermione," Ron continued yelling. "I would do anything for you. I love you."

"You love me?" I asked. "Enough to give up everything for me?"

"Yes."

"Enough to fight anything for me?"

"Yes."

"Enough to die for me?"

"Yes."

"Enough to go to Italy if I died?"

Edward cringed at that comment.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Enough to give up your life without a fight?"

"Yes."

"Enough to ask someone to kill you?"

Ron said nothing.

"Do you want to know what Victoria said to me before they ripped her to shreds? She said, 'I guess we're even then, mate for mate.' I asked you if you'd give up everything for me. Edward did. His family wasn't happy about his fascination with me. I asked you if you would fight anything for me. Edward fought James and Victoria. I asked you if you would die for me. If James had gotten to it, he would have destroyed Edward. I asked you if you would go to Italy if I died. I guess you don't understand the significance of that. Could you give up you life without a fight or ask to die? The first maybe if I died first, but never the last. When James was hunting me, Edward kept thinking they wouldn't be able to save me. I'd be dead. He had decided to go to Italy, to the vampire royalty, to die without a fight, to ask to be put to death. I'd put money on it that Alice was that happening, too."

I looked at her and she nodded. I turned back to Ron.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"Enough to remember that I am now a 'bloody leech'?"

He just stared at me.

"You have completely ignored me for the past year since I returned and have only been hostile toward me. Or now that I have someone I care about more then you, you suddenly forget that I killed your mother and sister."

"That wasn't you."

"You thought it was until you heard Voldemort admit that he had possessed me. I have his Mark. I am a vampire. I am a Dark creature. I drink blood. I could kill you without a second thought."

"You're a monster."

"Just now started thinking that did you?"

"You can have your leechy coven."

"This isn't a coven. This is my family. It has been for two years, since I first met them. My heart has belonged to Edward since I first saw him."

He kissed my neck. His lips warm against my skin.

"Let's go hunting, babe," he said against my neck. "You should have attacked them by now."

"Sounds like fun."

I kissed him and she scooped me into his arms running me out of the school. Alice and Jasper followed us quickly.

"Wait, Edward," Alice said. "I get to do this first."

We stopped, and she handed me a mirror. I looked at it and saw my reflection. I couldn't believe my appearance. My eyes were bright red. I was pale. My hair was shiny and perfect. I was perfect. I dropped the mirror and rolled up my left sleeve. Where the Dark Mark should have been there was an intricate, colorful tattoo the circled my arm. It was a pattern of intertwined branches and where the Mark should have been was a phoenix. Alice gasped.

"Look at your other arm."

I rolled up my right sleeve and saw another tattoo. It too was a webbed network of intricate branches, but instead of a phoenix it had the Cullen crest. I smiled and hugged Alice. Then, for the first time Edward took me hunting.


	10. Chapter 9 The Curse Lives On

* * *

Chapter 9

The Curse Lives On

Hermione

My family and I stood in Albus's office after Edward and I had returned from hunting. Albus sat behind his desk looking at us.

"It seems your situation has been compromised," he said.

"By Ron telling the school about us," Alice continued bitterly.

"Yes, indeed Alice. Now, I have no problem with you staying at school, and Hermione teaching, still. The only person who has been harmed in any way this year is Hermione, and that was for her own safety."

"I'd love to continue teaching," I said. "The year _is_ almost over."

"I would like to suggest," Carlisle spoke up, "that either Esme or I be in the classroom with Hermione. She may be controlled, but she is still a newborn."

"I agree with that," Albus replied. "As for the rest of you, you may continue your classes and try to ignore the rest of the school."

We left his office and walked to my chambers. We stayed there until classes the next day.

* * *

We walked down to breakfast as a unit. Esme, Carlisle, and I sat at the end of the teachers table. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Everyone gave us a wide berth, not wanting to get close to the vampires.

We all heard the whispers around the hall concerning me. These kids need to listen in class more. I told them more than once that we can hear really well. After breakfast, Alice took me back to my room and got me dressed. She threw a blue blouse and a denim skirt at me. I changed, and she handed me colored contacts.

"They already know what I look like," I said.

"Just incase you change your mind," she replied. "You may have decided not to know but maybe you'll get tired of the looks you get."

* * *

I walked into my first class, Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years, with Carlisle and Esme. They stood in the back while I brushed up to the front.

"Alright, Carlisle and Esme will be in here for the remainder of the year."

"Great," a Slytherin boy whispered, "more vampires."

"Yes, more vampires. In the Muggle world, Carlisle is doctor. So, don't assume you know everything about us."

"I thought you said newborns are dangerous," a Gryffindor girl stated. "Aren't you a newborn? Doesn't the transformation take three days?""

"I guess I'm the exception for both. Yet, it may have had something to do with the fact that I've been prepared for this life for a while. Also, there might have been dormant venom in my body from the first attack I had last year."

"Hermione," Esme whispered, "stay calm."

"Since we're on this topic, let's review vampires."

The class was pure torture. My next class was Slytherin/Gryffindor fifth years. Thank god Jasper could help when things got stressful. He calmed down the entire class.

Randomly, in the middle of class, Alice squealed in excitement. After class, she ran up to me.

"Your gift is amazing. I should say gifts. You don't need a wand anymore. You can project your thoughts and memories into other people's minds. You can also see the future, like me."

"I didn't think I would get one gift let alone three."

"You're special, love," Edward said hugging me.

"We'll talk later," Alice said. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late for Snape's class."

The five of them took off toward the dungeons. I sat down a rubbed my face.

"The next three weeks are going to be hell."

* * *

There was now a week left in the term, one week until I was done with this post. The curse lives on. I was teaching the first year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class. I had a vision, and I didn't like want I saw.

I ran out of the classroom at vampire speed, telling Esme to dismiss the class. I had to find Alice. We met each other in the Entrance Hall.

I projected my guess to her, and she nodded. The rest of the family was in the Entrance Hall, now.

"What's going on?" Edward and Carlisle asked at the same time.

"The Volturi."

* * *

**A/N I hope you like the latest chapter. It was really hard to write. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 10 The Pack

Chapter 10

The Pack

Hermione

"What about the Volturi?" Emmett asked.

"They are coming here," Alice said, "all of them, the guard, even the wives."

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"Somewhere inside a month."

"Alice, Jasper, go to the Amazon and the American nomads. Emmett, Rosalie, search Europe. Edward, find the Romanians and Egyptians. Esme, Denali. I will try and find some of my friends in Asia. Hermione stay here. We will leave after dinner."

* * *

After we explained everything to Albus, we walked down to dinner. We were sitting in our usually spots, being avoided by everyone else in the school. We heard a howl outside the school. No one thought anything about it because it was the full moon. The doors to the Great Hall burst open and a pack of huge wolves stormed in.

There were twenty of them. Their eyes were trained on us.

"They say we broke treaty," Edward explained.

"We had her consent," Carlisle said to the head wolf.

A brown wolf franking the head wolf snapped at him.

"Jacob?" I said recognizing him.

His eyes met mine, and he phased.

"Bella? Why did you disappear? Why doesn't Charlie know who you are?"

"They didn't wipe your memories. They didn't know about the reservation."

"Bella, what's going on?"

"I'm not Bella anymore. I was, but that wasn't who I really am."

"You weren't kidding," he said looking at me with disgust. "You said you wanted this, and you ment it."

"Jacob, I had no other choice. I was dying."

"Really? How?"

"Victoria."

The anger faded from his face.

"She's here?"

"Not anymore. In this world, I have enemies. Not the kind of enemies that happen because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I have real enemies. Victoria found them, and they partnered up. I can show you better than I can tell you."

I projected all of the memories I had, from the night I was marked until now.

"Volturi?" he asked once I was done.

"The royalty. They aren't like us. They'll be here in two weeks."

"There's going to be a fight?"

"Most likely."

"Can we help?"

I looked at Carlisle, who nodded.

"Sweet."

The rest of the pack began to phase.

"Sorry to break up the sappy reunion," Alice said, winking at me, "but some of us have jobs to do."

I hugged the Cullens before they disappeared into the night.

"Hey," one of the boys I didn't recognize called, "why are there munchkins here?"

"This is a school," I told him. "Let's go meet the Headmaster."

I led them down the wall to the gargoyle statue and said the password. The watched in amazement as the statue move revealing the staircase to Albus's office.

"Hermione," Albus said as I entered. "Good evening. You have brought some friends with you."

The pack looked around the office in wonder.

"Holy shit," Jared said, "the pictures move."

I laughed.

"I was the same way my first day here," I told him.

"You go to school here?" Seth asked.

"I did. Now, I teach."

"Hermione," Albus interrupted, "would you care to explain who they are?"

"These are the Antimagi I was telling you about, the once that are triggered by vampires."

"How interesting. The Room of Requirement will be available for them a well."

"Thank you, Albus."

"And an Auror will be taking over your classes for the rest of the year. Now, you have a lot to catch up on. You will keep our existence a secret."

Sam nodded. I led them back down the stairs and across the school. I stopped on the seventh floor.

"The Room of Requirement." I motioned to the wall.

"How do we get in?" Paul asked, sarcastically.

"Magic," I replied smiling.

I passed in front of the door thinking _I need a room that can house vampires and shapeshifters, which has a door to the outside and a never-ending supply of food._ A door began to appear.

The pack gasped as the door began to appear. The door opened and I walked in. They followed me slowly. I pointed over head and flames shot out lighting the candles that floated overhead.

"So," Jacob said, "what is this place?"

"It's a school," I explained, "for people who are gifted with magic. Some of the students are pureblood, some half, some Muggle born."

"English please."

I smiled and sat down on one of the many couches.

"First, tell me all your names."

"You know me. There's Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Cam, Phil, David, Alex, Zoey, Nick, Nathan, Tay short for Taylor, Tyler, Chelsea, and Lily."

"So," I said looking at Leah, Lily, Chelsea, Zoey, and Tay, "There can be girls after all.

"Now, my story, where to begin?"

"How about the beginning," Leah suggested rudely.

"This will take a while, then. Sit down."

Most of them did so.

"There will be a few people who will come up throughout my life. Harry, Ron, Albus, and Voldemort."


	12. Chapter 11 Story of my Life

Chapter 11

Story of my Life

Hermione

"Harry is the Boy Who Lived. He defeated Voldemort when he was a baby. He and Ron were my best friends in school. Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster even when I was at school. Voldemort is a vile man who tried to kill Harry to make sure that he kept power. There was a Prophacy made that said something about how neither Harry nor Voldemort can live while the other lives. Voldemort went to the Potter house on October 31, 1981, when was one year old. He killed Lily and James Potter and tried to kill Harry. Something went wrong and Harry survived.

"When you turn eleven, you get a letter to come to Hogwarts, this school. There are three types of people in our world, purebloods, those woth magic in their family from the beginning of time, Muggle borns, those who have no magic in their families, and those with a mix. On the first day you are sorted into a house, Gryffindor for bravery, Ravenclaw for wit, Hufflepuff for loyalty, and Slytherin for cunning. I was sorted into Gryffindor along with Harry and Ron.

"On Halloween, a troll was let into the school, and I didn't know about it. They came and saved me. I probably would have been killed if it hadn't been for them. We were friend after that. At the end of the year, we fought a three headed dog, devilsnar, a giant chessboard, flying keys, a riddle, and the Mirror of Erised. Harry was able to get the Sorcerer's Stone before Voldemort.

"Devilsnar is a plant that strangles anything it can get a hold of. You have to relax to get away from it. The Mirror of Erised shows whatever you desire the most. Harry saw his family. The Sorcerer's Stone makes the owner immortal and can turn any metal into gold.

"After that, Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel decided it would be best if the Stone was destroyed.

"In our second year, the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. The Chamber was said to be hidden within the school and could only be opened by the Heir of Slytherin. Students were being attacked. It was only a matter of time before one was killed. Harry found the entrance to the Chamber and found what was attacking the students. I figured it out but was attacked before I could tell them what it was. It was a basilisk, a snake that with one look into its eyes you die. If you see it's reflection, you are petrified. Harry was able to kill the giant snake and destroy the diary that belonged to Voldemort. Voldemort was using the diary to possess Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. We were all healed and the year ended.

"Third year, a mass murderer broke out of Azkaban, a high security wizard prison. Everyone thought that the convict, Sirius Black, was after Harry. He was the Potter's Secret Keeper and turned them over the Voldemort then killed his old friend who tried to confront him. Dementors were on the ground looking for him. We found out he was an Antimagus, a shape shifter. I had also found out Remus Lupin, our professor, was a werewolf, the real kind. They told us that Sirius wasn't a traitor or a murderer. The real traitor was Peter, who was pretending to be a rat. Sirius, Harry, and I were attacked by dementors, would have been worse than dead. We were saved by someone we didn't know. Sirius was turned over to the dementors. I had a time turner and took Harry back in time. We saved a hippogriff and Sirius. Sirius was on the run again, but we knew me was safe. Peter was still out there looking for Voldemort.

"Fourth year, our school hosted the Triwizard Tournament. It's a competition between three school, Hogwarts, Beaubaton, and Durmstrang. There are only three champions, one per school. Someone tampered with the Goblet of Fire, the thing that did the selecting, and four names came out. The fourth name was Harry. He made it through the tournament until the third task. He and the other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, took the Triwizard Cup at the same time and it took them to a graveyard. Peter killed Cedric and used Harry's blood to bring back Voldemort to full power. Voldemort and Harry dueled. Harry got away and was able to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort's return. No one believed him. No one wanted to believe him.

"Over the summer, Dumbledore assembled the old members of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization that fought Voldemort when he was first powerful. Harry was attacked by dementors. He was living with his Muggle, non-magic, family so he was put on trial. In the end, he was not expelled. That year was hell. We had a teacher, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, what I teach now. She was from the Ministry of Magic and had every intention of making sure we learned nothing. Harry and I started a group that would learn to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts no matter the cost. There were quite a few people who believed us. We called our group Dumbledore's Army. By the end of the year, we had been found out. Dumbledore had left the school, and Umbridge was in change. Voldemort used Sirius to get Harry to go to the Ministry. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and I went to the Ministry and were attacked by Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers. The Order showed up and started fighting the Death Eaters. Sirius was killed as he fought his psychopathic cousin. Harry went after her and was attacked by Voldemort. Dumbledore fought Voldemort. By the next morning, everyone new that Voldemort had returned to power.

"Harry was never the same again. He lost his godfather, the only person he saw as a father. The next year the war broke out. At the end of the year, we had destroyed all but one of Voldemort's horcreauxes, something that someone uses to split their soul into pieces. The only pieces of his soul that remained were in him body and his pet snake. There was no way Harry could destroy Voldemort. Harry wouldn't use the Avada Kadavera curse, the killing curse. He was too noble. The end of the year, the war reached Hogwarts. The Death Eaters were killing anyone in their path.

"Voldemort possessed me and used me to kill Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. I was able to fight him. He told me he didn't care that I was a Mudblood, a rude name for a Muggle born. He would let me become a Death Eater. I ran away from him. I found his snake by accident but I killed it with a basilisk fang, the venom is one of the few things that could completely destroy horcreauxes. I did one thing that no one seems ready to forgive me for. I went up to Voldemort and asked to be branded as a Death Eater. As he have me his Mark I stabbed him with the fang, killing him. I still had his Mark. That's what the Order saw. I had killed Voldemort, the Dark Lord. That's what the Death Eaters saw. I was an enemy to everyone.

"Dumbledore protected me until a warrant for my arrest appeared. He helped me go into hiding. He sent me to some friends of his, Phil and Renee. They took my memories of this world, this life. They gave me a new identity as Renee and Charlie's daughter. They gave everyone memories of me.

"Once the Cullens left I began remembering who and what I was. I was brought back here. I became a teacher. The Cullens are old friends of Dumbledore, and he asked them to return for the year at least. They saw me and Edward and Alice talked to me after class. I broke down after I told them what happened to me, and they refuse to leave.

"There were rumors of a new Dark Lord rising. Harry and Ron were following them. After Christmas, Harry showed up and acted all friendly again, like I owed him something. I went off on him, and he said he would write when they needed me. Last week I got his letter saying they needed me and that they, the Death Eaters, had a vampire. He described her, and I knew she was Victoria. I took the Cullens with me. Harry and Ron didn't know about the Cullens. They just saw more vampires. Carlisle and Esme were here at school because they didn't make it in time to leave.

"Victoria started torturing me, and I told the Cullens to hold off Harry and Ron. Alice and Rosalie took care of that, while Jasper, Emmett, and Edward started a fire and tore Victoria up. I had passed out by them. From what I've been told, Edward brought me back here to Carlisle. They tried to stabilize me, and it worked, for an hour. Alice saw me dying so she changed me."

"I thought the leader said you consented," Lily said.

"I did, before they left back in Washington. I never gave up the wish of being like this, and Rosalie hated me because of that fact. She wants to be human again. Now, since I was dying, she's let up.

"My change took a day while others would take three. Ron and Harry were pissed that I fell in love with a vampire. Ron wasn't thinking, but what else is new? He started to yell at me. He asked how I could choose a leech over him. He said he loved me. I asked him questions about how much he loved me, and Edward surpassed him with the things he's already done for me.

"Alice let me look in a mirror and I saw what used to be my Dark Mark. This is the Dark Mark."

I projected the image into their minds. I showed them my arms.

"The venom affected that, too. I'm also more gifted than most. I can see the future like Alice, I can still do magic, and I can project thoughts and memories into others minds. I also have really good self control.

"Today, Alice and I had the same vision, the Volturi attacking the school. They already have a huge guard. This school is too powerful, has to much potential for them to win. We have to destroy the entire coven, the guard, everything.

"Everyone else is searching for friends to help fight. There's just one problem."

"Not all of them are vegetarian," Jacob stated.

"Yeah. Once the Volturi are destroyed, power goes to the largest coven. That would make us the royalty. We can make everyone vegetarian. Even then, there is no guarantee that everyone will follow. At least, we will be able to bring balance between the vampires and the wizards."


	13. Chapter 12 Baseball

**A/N Sorry this chapter took a while. I had a killer case of writer's block, but this chapter just hit me.**

Chapter 12

Baseball

A week had passed since the wolves had arrived. We had all the friends we were going to get, Irish, Denalis, Egyptians, Romanians, Amazons, nomads from America, the wolves, and a pair from China that we found by accident. We sat or stood in the Room of Requirement, being restless.

"Baseball tonight," Alice said.

She was looking for it, I wasn't. She knew they were all bored, and there was no point in having two psychics looking.

* * *

As night fell, we walked out to the Quidditch pitch. I set up the bases, and a few students sat in the stands. Emmett and I were captains of the teams. Esme offered to be the umpire. My team consisted of Zafrina, Kate, Tanya, Embry, Seth, Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Stefan, Vladimir, Garrett, Peter, Randall, and May, the girl from China. Emmett's team was Kachiri, Senna, Charlotte, Mary, Rosalie, Amun, Kebi, David,Tay, Carmen, Siobhan, Liam, Carlisle, Jacob, Eleazar, Irina, and Zin, May's mate.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Collin, Brady, Cam, Phil, Alex, Zoey, Nick, Nathan, Tyler, Chelsea, and Lily sat in the stands to watch. Emmett's team was up to bat first. The crowd had grown already.

"Isn't the diamond a bit big?" Dennis Creevey asked.

Emmett stepped up to the plate. Alice threw the ball and he hit it at the same time as thunder clapped. Jasper caught it and threw it to me on second just before Emmett hit the plate.

"Out," Esme called.

"Apparently not," Dennis said to himself

Tay walked up to the plate. She missed the first two throws. Her features changed as Alice pitched the ball. She hit it and got halfway to first before phasing completely. Most of the vampires looked surprised. She threw her head back and howled loudly.

We were in the fourth inning and a third of the school was in the stands watching us play. The wolves were in their human forms on the bench. Alice pitched the ball to Carlisle. He hit the ball, and it was coming at me. I reached out to catch it when a vision hit me, the Volturi attacking.

"Stop!" Alice and I cried together.

The wolves were already on the pitch. We stood in a line as the Volturi appeared through the forest.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter. It's fun, though, right? Review please.**


	14. Chapter 13 The Battle

**A/N Sorry, everyone. This chapter took more than six months. I had no idea how to write it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Battle

The Volturi moved in a form that was eerie and beautiful. There were five black cloaks in the middle of the formation with the colors fading to a light gray on the outer edge. The formation opened up and three of the black figures stepped forward. Some of the vampires in the darker cloaks moved behind them. They pulled down their hoods. I recognized Aro, Caius, and Marcus from the pictures in Carlisle's study.

"Carlisle, old friend," Aro said. "It has been a long time since we last so one another."

"It has been, Aro," Carlisle replied.

"You act like this will come to a fight."

"Why would you bring your entire guard with you if you had no intention of fighting?" I hissed.

"A newborn? That is risky, Carlisle, with so much blood around."

"I _am_ standing right here."

"My apologies, my dear. What is your name?"

"Hermione."

"Do you have a gift, Hermione?"

"Yes," I replied shortly.

"Would you care to join us?"

"I've had enough with totalitarian dictatorships to last an eternity. I don't need any more black cloaks."

"If you do not join us, then we need someone who will."

His eyes swept along the students in the stands. Edward whispered whoever caught his attentions.

"Touch them, and that's the last thing you will ever do," I growled, crouching down defensively.

"What are they to you?"

"Friends and students. I may be a vampire, but I will not give up what I was when I was a human."

"And that was?"

"A witch."

"Witches and wizards don't exist."

I say some of the "chosen" who had followed the leaders sneaking toward the stands. I snapped, and the stands were surrounded by flames.

"We don't exist?"

I sent a wave of fire at Aro, incinerating him. The battle started. There wasn't much the students could do. I ran up to the stands and started to make sure no one was having a panic attack. Neville helped me with a few third year girls who were sobbing uncontrollably.

"This was stupid," I muttered to him. "I knew they would be showing up soon. I shouldn't have let anyone watch."

"Hermione," he said, "there was nothing you could do about it. They would have figured out about the students somehow."

"Thanks, but I'll only feel better if everyone gets out of here safely."

"They will. You're protecting them. You were always like that. You took Voldemort's mark to get close enough to kill him."

"You still trust me after that?"

"I never stopped trusting you. You were in the Golden Trio for god's sake. There's no way you would have done that unless you could get something out of it, that would help the Order's cause."

"Thanks, Neville. That's what I needed to hear. Do you have this under control?"

"Go kick some vampire ass."

I kissed his cheek before dropping the flames to get back into the fighting.

* * *

The Volturi were finally destroyed, and I let the flames fall. The students were all shaken up. I looked at Jasper, who sent waves of calm over all the humans. We escorted them back to the castle, and the vampires that weren't the Cullens and Denali coven departed. The wolves stayed long enough to make sure none of the humans were hurt before leaving as well.

We sat in the Great Hall with the Denali coven and all the teachers. Madam Pomfrey was dosing out calming draughts and sending students to bed.

The doors to the school opened and a girl walked in. her eyes were an odd mix of pink and red, sort of the color of a pomegranate. She had long golden orange hair. She walked up to me and bowed.

"The translation you desire," she said in a horribly sweet voice. "You will find the prophecy it reveals is partially fulfilled. If you wish, I could simply tell you what the stones mean. By the time you translate the solstice and equinox stones the prophecy will be fulfilled completely."

She cocked her head to the side waiting on my answer. I simply nodded for her to continue.

"It was foretold at the beginning of time that there would be many species, not just the humans. When the humans fell away from God, in the Garden of Eden, Adam and Eve were banished from the Garden for all eternity. To ensure that they would never enter the garden again, he set a guard, an angel named Apollyon, one of the archangels.

"Adam and Eve had two sons, Cain and Abel. Cain killed his brother and lost all favor with God. He became the race of blood-lovers because he was the first murderer. After Cain was banished, Adam and Eve had a son named Seth. Seth had three children. The first married a daughter of Cain. The other two, a son and daughter, stayed true to God.

"There was a rift between God and man. A descendent of Cain found the Garden of Eden, and the angel who guarded its gates with a flaming sword. When Lucifer, the first angel to fall, came to Apollyon, he convinced the angel to allow this descendant into the garden. The descendent entered and found the Tree of Life, taking a piece of its fruit and eating it. When he did so, he gained immortality, but god also cursed him for entering the Garden, after man was banished. He could no longer eat, and would wander for eternity with hunger and never die.

"God also banished Apollyon from his service, casting him to hell, with Lucifer. Lucifer, being once an angel, found the descendant of Cain and offered him a gift. He would not hunger, but thirst for blood. The descendant agreed and became the first vampire. Fearing the creation of other vampires, God took the Garden from Earth and placed two people in it, to make sure it remained undiscovered by any creature. He chose Seth's loyal son and daughter.

"There were few vampires until long after the Great Flood. Lucifer was able to also create werewolves. Their creation is unclear. God saw the vampires were killing his creation and would be condemned when they were destroyed. He gave them a chance at redemption, the vegetarian lifestyle.

"There would be a coven of vampires that would take power and kill humans. They would become too powerful and an alliance of those who opposed them. The royalty would be destroyed and replaced by the vegetarians. There would be a change. There would be redemption for every vampire, by a transition to a vegetarian lifestyle."

"That makes sense with what I have translated," I said. "But who are you?"

"My name is Athalia, God is exulted. I and my brother Caleb, faithful, live in the Garden of Eden. We are the children of Seth, those who stayed loyal to God."

"What are you?"

"That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

She smiled and bowed to me again, before vanishing without a trace.

* * *

**A/N So, I hope that was worth the wait. Let me know what you think. **


	15. Epilogue Fifty Years Later

Epilogue

Fifty Years Later

I walked into the throne room in Volterra, Italy. The Cullens had become the royalty and the Denalis had joined us. Ron had never spoken to me again, not after me choosing Edward over him. Harry had been changed after discovering he was Tanya's mate. It was interesting to live in a place that so many people had been killed.

After Athalia had revealed the prophecy to us, I still did the translations so I could say it was complete. Two months after her first visit we went to Volterra and took over the castle. After ten years, vampires became vegetarian. She visited after twenty years.

I ran over to Edward and kissed him. Everyone ran in, and Emmett jumped in one of the high windows. When everyone sat down, there was a bright flash of light. Standing at the center was Athalia and a boy. The boy looked almost exactly like Athalia, but with short hair that hung in his eyes. Athalia ran up and hugged me.

"This is my brother, Caleb," she said. "We have a message for you."

"What is this message?" I asked, nodding to Caleb.

"You have done well," Caleb replied. "He is proud."

"We will see you again," Athalia said hugging me, before vanishing in a flash of light.


End file.
